


Double Trouble

by jungle_ride



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Detectives, F/F, Fanmix, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/pseuds/jungle_ride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Ariel and Belle become private investigators.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnieVH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieVH/gifts).



> This mix doesn’t actually have a storyline to go with it like ‘Wolf Like Me’ it's just a general themed mix. However I wanted to make something for this prompt as I think it’s awesome and it’s actually an AU/Scenario I personally love as well. I sort of see it as a mixtape that Ariel and Belle play in the car/office/IPods etc whilst they go on their investigations. It’s basically a mix for when you’re scooping out the clues and getting yourself into a series of messy situations with your best friend, but you know it’s all going to be ok because no matter how crazy the situation gets, you’ll always bail each other out again. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it =D

**Double Trouble**

**She’s A Genius by Jet**

_My girl's ready to take control_   
_She just blows my mind_

**You and Me by Plain White T's**

_You and me, all we need is each other_   
_That's why we, make a good you and me_

**Secrets by Good Charlotte**

_In the darkness you will find_   
_Dirty little secrets we all hide_

**Keeping Our Eyes Out by Fitz and the Tantrums**

_We walk the streets, we are stars_   
_We look for signs to point the way, oh_   
_Cause we're not invisible, no_   
_Not gonna let them get away with this, oh_

**The Detective by Frank Hamilton**

_Just tyring to find out, what it's all about_

_Take all the pieces, and spread them out_

_We'll play detectives and we'll hunt for clues_

_Until we find the truth_

**Private Eyes by Hall and Oates**

_Look into my Private Eyes_   
_They're watching you_   
_They see your every move_

**Put The Law On You by Natalie Merchant**

_Do I have to put the law on you baby_   
_To try and make you come out clean for every evil deed?_   
_You're just about the lowest and the dirtiest thing_   
_I've ever seen_

**Jackie and Wilson by Hozier**

_She's gonna save me,_ _call me "baby"_   
_Run her hands through my hair_   
_She'll know me crazy,_ _soothe me daily_   
_Better yet she wouldn't care_   
_We'll steal her Lexus,_   
_Be detectives,_   
_Ride 'round picking up clues_

**Double Trouble by Jack and White**

_We're in trouble so we move on the double, we move on the double, we move, yeah_

 

**I Believe by Basic Vacation**

_I believe in me and you_   
_No matter what they put us through_

**Parachute by Ingrid Michaelson**

_I don't need a parachute, baby, if I've got you_   
_Baby, if I've got you, I don't need a parachute_   
_You're gonna catch me, you're gonna catch if I fall_

**Safe and Sound by Capital Cities**

_You could be my luck_   
_Even if the sky is falling down_   
_I know that we'll be safe and sound_

**[ _{DOWNLOAD}_ ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9903xx00cn51w6j/Double_Trouble.zip) **


End file.
